


La mappa verso casa

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Series Finale, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: «Toglimi di dosso questa gabbia» gli sussurra a fior di labbra. «E poi portami via da qui.»





	La mappa verso casa

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per la Quinta Settimana del COW-T #8, Team Jade, Prompt: Lontananza.  
> Ambientata nel finale dell'ultima stagione, immediatamente dopo il ricongiungimento a Philadelphia.

La mano di Jack che s’intrufola sotto la coperta e le artiglia il fianco è gelida e familiare. Le sue dita corrono fino alla schiena incastrandosi tra i lacci del corsetto rigido - e il suo sguardo la percorre da capo a piedi, incerto, stupito, studiando il suo vestito. Nella penombra della stanza Anne riesce a percepire la domanda che gli nasce negli occhi e viaggia fino alla bocca, fermandosi lì senza andare oltre, quasi fosse un rossetto che gli colora le labbra. Sta cercando da solo una spiegazione; non oserebbe mai chiedergliela.

«Non vedere una ragione dove non c’è» gli dice, le spalle che ora toccano il muro, il ginocchio di Jack che le strofina contro la coscia coperta dalla gonna resa pesante dal sovrapporsi di strati di stoffa. Con la mano gli accarezza una guancia, o almeno ci prova, senza nemmeno riuscire a sentire la ruvidezza della barba contro i polpastrelli. «Le fibbie dei pantaloni sono un inferno.»

Jack fa per aprir bocca, ma poi si trattiene; sposta il viso e le bacia il palmo premendoselo piano contro le labbra. Anne riesce ad avvertirne il calore, là dove le cicatrici si sono già formate e la pelle è ancora livida, e quel contatto è tutto ciò che le basta per ritrovarsi finalmente lontana dal gelo di Philadelphia, di nuovo a bordo della Ranger, la pistola nella cinta e la spada al fianco; una nostalgia che credeva ormai sepolta rinasce dalla cenere in quel preciso istante, alimentata dalla sola presenza di Jack.

«Toglimi di dosso questa gabbia» gli sussurra a fior di labbra. «E poi portami via da qui.»

* 

Jack scioglie i nodi del corsetto senza nemmeno studiarne l’intreccio. Bacia la linea delle spalle esili di Anne sotto i ricami del colletto, le sue braccia ancora strette nelle maniche decorate; le appare così diversa, così lontana nel tempo da sembrare quasi un’altra persona. Ridipinge sul suo viso lo sguardo sperduto della giovane sposa inerte, proprietà di una bestia, costretta alla sottomissione dal ruolo e dall’abito, e quell’immagine gli fa salire il sangue alla testa - così tira, strappa, poco gli importa; ripagherà la veste a Max o chi per lei, prima o poi, in un modo o nell’altro. Anne si lascia spogliare come non ha mai fatto prima d’allora - mai con lui, nemmeno la prima volta - ma la carne che riemerge da sotto il velluto accompagnata da un respiro profondo è ancora conosciuta, irregolare, segnata dai colpi e solcata dai graffi, quasi a mappare il suo percorso verso casa.

«Piantala di guardarmi così» gli dice senza guardarlo negli occhi, armeggiando con la sua cintura. Jack ha tutto il tempo di notare il riflesso della luce sul mogano dei suoi capelli, ora lisci come la seta, e solo in quel momento si accorge dell’assenza delle conchiglie intrecciate alle ciocche più corte. Si chiede in quante altre cose si sia concretizzata la lontananza a cui sono stati costretti in quelle settimane.

«Merda» bisbiglia Anne, allontanando le mani; quando prova a chiudere i pugni tre dita rimangono immobili. Potrebbe dirle _lascia stare, faccio io_ , ma già sa quanto la farebbe arrabbiare; così lavora per omissione, glissa sul discorso, baciandole il viso mentre si spoglia da solo, in fretta. È Anne a cercare la sua bocca e ad attirarlo a sé, ed è sollievo quello che avverte quando finalmente la stringe, il petto nudo premuto contro la forma conosciuta del suo seno libero dalla sottoveste; scivola in lei come se non avesse fatto altro per tutta la vita e ogni tensione si scioglie, la lucidità lo abbandona, ma prima ha il tempo di pensare che poco gli interessa cosa pensi Anne riguardo le mogli, perché è sempre convinto che sia _lei_ l’unica che potrà mai scegliersi - e mai vorrà altre gambe a cingergli i fianchi, unghie diverse a graffiargli le spalle, gemiti differenti dai suoi nelle orecchie. E poi si dice che verrà subito, sicuramente e senza via di scampo, e probabilmente succede, ma sa che per quella volta ha poca importanza e che lei lo perdonerà, o almeno lo spera.

 *

Anne indugia ben più del necessario nel calore di Jack, nell’odore di rum e di polvere da sparo che si mischia al profumo dell’unguento con cui Max le ha impiastricciato i capelli. Non avrebbe mai il fegato di dirgli che ha sentito la sua mancanza, che è felice che sia tornato vivo - che ha creduto in lui fin dal primo momento, come ogni volta, e che non ha mai smesso di pensare che i timori di Max riguardo le scarse possibilità di riuscita del loro piano fossero solo stronzate. Che ancora non è riuscita a immaginarsi un giorno in cui lui non sia presente, lì nel suo letto, lì al suo fianco; che Anne ha iniziato a esistere solo nel momento in cui Jack ha sguainato la lama, che il _prima_ non c’è, per lei, e che non ci sarà un _dopo_.

«Ce l’hai fatta» gli dice però. Quel dato di fatto è quanto di più simile a un complimento lei possa offrirgli, ed è certa che lui capirà.

Il sorriso sul viso di Jack e la mano che le accarezza la schiena nuda, gelida e familiare, le danno ragione.


End file.
